


Один вечер из жизни Павла Чехова

by Finkay



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Drama, M/M, PWP without Porn, Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 02:52:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2294234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finkay/pseuds/Finkay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Какого живется на Энтерпрайз самому юному члену экипажа?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Один вечер из жизни Павла Чехова

**Author's Note:**

> Соавтор: Тё, Бета: Lonnie  
> Написано на "Fandom Battle-2011"

_Пускай неудачники, те, что за краем доски,_   
_Кричат: Карьерист! Недотёсок! Съедайте его!_   
_Плевал я на них! Прошлым ходом, привстав на носки,_   
_Мне конь мой шепнул: До ферзя вам два хода всего...(с) А.Бузуев_

«Вся жизнь моя, где не потеха – там игра» – мог бы сказать шесть веков назад Шекспир, и его слова были бы справедливы до сих пор. Или может быть Пушкин, а Шекспир говорил бы и дальше о своем театре. В любом случае, вся свобода человеческого выбора заключалась и заключается только в праве определить, какой игрой будет эта самая жизнь: покером, где нужно держать лицо и помнить каждый шаг, костями - игрой для тех, кто верит в удачу, домино – ненавязчивой забавой без высоких ставок. Вариантов предостаточно.  
Однажды я спросил мнение Хикару, но тот рассмеялся, и сказал, что его жизнь – дуэль. Пусть так. Дуэль – тоже в какой-то степени игра.  
Свое бытие я бы сравнил с шахматами: глубокое, бесцветное поле космоса и два набора фигур. С одной стороны инопланетные послы, клингоны, ромуланцы, новые формы жизни и враждебные захватчики, с другой – мы – экипаж звездолета «Энтерпрайз». Иногда нам достаются белые, иногда приходится играть черными. И дружеские партии все чаще заменяют настоящие сражения.  
Но если жизнь – шахматы, значит ли это, что каждый из нас лишь фигура на доске?  
Если так, то очевидно, что капитан Кирк – король, а единственная женщина в его жизни, как он однажды выразился, – «Энтерпрайз» – королева. Моя же роль – пешка. И это трезвый расчет. На корабле собралось слишком много успешных и одаренных людей, и я ничуть не лучше кого-то из них. Потому что настоящая гениальность не в знании физики и математики, и не в способности перемножать в уме огромные массивы чисел. Это иной, уникальный взгляд на мир, чаще всего – удивительно простой, как и все гениальное.

– Вы играете в шахматы, мистер Чехов?  
Подошедший из-за спины капитан заставляет меня вздрогнуть – если я о чем-то серьезно задумываюсь, то могу и не заметить, как родится сверхновая.  
– Нет.  
Настойчиво одергиваю себя, чтобы не добавить «я ими живу». Кирк – последний, с кем бы я завел философскую беседу. После общения с ним у меня всегда остается легкий осадок недопонимания и недосказанности. Даже с Маккоем, несмотря на ужасный характер, общаться в разы проще.  
– Тогда я сделаю вид, что вы не знаете правил, – предлагает капитан.  
Я послушно киваю, и он начинает расставлять черные и белые фигурки вдоль клеток. Когда два идеально ровных ряда готовы, Кирк снимает с доски крайнюю пешку. Я терпеливо жду от него хода, или, на худой конец, обещанных объяснений. Но он медлит. Крутит в пальцах фигурку – пузатый бочонок заканчивающийся плоской, чуть шероховатой полусферой – и молчит. Мне ничего не остается кроме как заговорить первым.  
– Вы хотите мне что-то рассказать, сэр?  
– Вы замечали, Павел, какая это удивительно покорная фигура? – Кирк привлекает мое внимание к пешке.  
– Потому что у нее нет острых граней?  
В такие моменты как этот, когда разговор превращается во что-то граничащее с рефлексией, мне предательски хочется услышать звук сирены. Но вместо этого я слушаю объяснения:  
– Порой самая незначительная мелочь может стать причиной лавины, – капитан водит пальцами по спинке пешке, а потом резко ставит ее на две клетки вперед.  
– Но даже поставив мат, она все равно останется пешкой. Будучи рядом с королем или слоном, она никогда не станет ни ладьей, ни ферзем. Она так и останется пешкой, способной ходить на один ход вперед и бить по диагонали.  
– Если дойдет до самого края вражеского поля, все может измениться.  
Кирк поднимает на меня взгляд.  
– Думаете, оно того стоит – пройти сквозь ад, чтобы стать ферзем?  
Вопрос не риторический, и я, что есть силы сжимаю зубы, чтобы сказать не больше, чем могу себе позволить.  
– В отличие от пешек, фигуры имеют право ходить назад.  
– И это оправдывает риск, Павел?  
Кирк спрашивает со странной интонацией и я на даже на секунду верю что его интересует мой ответ.  
– Иногда.  
– Мы с вами не пешки и вольны ходить в любом направлении.  
Капитан заканчивает наш разговор так же спонтанно как его и начал. Он снимает с доски еще не ходившего белого офицера и, сжимая его в ладони, уходит. А я собираю зазря расставленные фигуры и еще долго сижу за доской, ни о чем не думая.

 

* * *

 

Корабельная ночь застает меня готовым переступить порог каюты. Сценарий последних вечеров удивительно однообразен, и проваляться в кровати без сна до начала смены, кутаясь в одеяло и разглядывая однообразный пейзаж в иллюминаторе – не лучший вариант, но единственный.  
Что бы там ни говорил Кирк, есть партии, переиграть которые уже невозможно.  
Свет в комнате я не включаю, и поэтому обувь и одежду скидываю в пока еще непроглядной для меня темноте. С последней расстаюсь особенно неохотно, успев порядком поотвыкнуть от нормального, не по-адски горячего воздуха. Говорят, что к хорошему привыкаешь быстро. Но я бы сказал, что человек быстро привыкает ко всему: лгать, засыпать на левом боку, пить травяные настойки вместо крепкого кофе, улыбаться по поводу и без, чувствовать чужое присутствие там, где его быть не должно.  
– Чем могу помочь, коммандер? – интересуюсь как можно бесстрастнее.  
Глаза постепенно привыкают к полумраку, и я вижу знакомую, как всегда подтянутую фигуру, сидящую в кресле.  
Спок поднимается и делает шаг в мою сторону, а затем еще один. «Как та пешка в руках капитана», – вспоминается мне, но я не нарушаю тишину. Она растекается в каюте киселем, цепляется за меня и за него, будто дешевая шлюха, не желающая отпускать своего клиента.  
– Сделанное мной восемь дней, три часа и одиннадцать минут назад заявление не соответствовало действительности.  
– Хорошо, – я достаю из шкафа уставную пижаму и одеваюсь. Дело здесь не в стеснительности, просто порядком прохладно. – Это все? Или вы пришли так просить прощения?  
– Я уже прошу прощения, Павел.  
Натягивая футболку, я не успеваю увидеть, как Спок пересекает комнату. Теперь он стоит почти впритык, и я чувствую исходящtе от него тепло.  
Сказать нечто безумно несуразное, вроде «Вам не за что его просить, есть победы, которые не стоят того, чтобы их одерживать», не успеваю. Коммандер закрывает дверцу шкафа, которой я невольно от него отгораживаюсь, и кладет руку мне на пояс, едва касаясь пальцами.  
Шумно выдыхаю и делаю шаг навстречу, прижимаясь бедрами. Пускай, когда я касаюсь его губ, не взрывается фейерверк, и не звонят колокола, когда его язык осторожно толкается вперед, касаясь моих зубов, а потом неба. Но все равно поцелуй такой же волнительный, будто первый – потому что я делаю именно то, что должен, и именно с тем самым человеком. Вулканцем. Уже не важно.  
Есть победы, которые не стоят того, чтобы их одерживать. Есть те, за которые не жалко отдать все.  
Спок подтягивает меня ближе к себе, и я наслаждаюсь его теплом, его прикосновениями, тем как пахнут его волосы – сандалом и чем-то еще, что он добавляет в свечи для медитаций.  
Следующий поцелуй настойчивее, и я прогибаюсь, отдаюсь целиком, разрешая углубить и целовать так, как Спок того хочет. Я делаю вид, что он хозяин положения, но все равно тянусь руками под мягкую ткань его свитера, обнажая впалый живот и заметно выступающие ребра. Я не считаю его красивым, привлекает иное – возможность вот так запросто касаться контактного телепата. Спок шумно втягивает воздух, стараясь удержать контроль, не сорваться. И наблюдая за его привычным ритуалом, я на мгновенье забываю, зачем мы здесь.  
– Время на обдумывание хода истекло, мистер Чехов, – продолжает партию Спок и, отодвигая мои руки, сам снимает с себя кофту. Остается принять поражение, цена которого – оставшаяся на мне футболка, что теперь не будет снята. От соприкосновения с обнаженным телом обдает жаром даже сквозь ткань, и на сей раз проигрываем мы оба – времени преодолеть пару шагов и упасть на кровать нет.  
Я буду упираться лопатками в гладкую дверцу шкафа, а Спок – прикусывать мое ухо и шептать по-вулкански «прости». Потому что он не умеет быть осторожным, едва справляясь с собственными инстинктами. Его поцелуи станут укусами, после которых на теле останутся синяки, а от объятий на утро будут ныть плечи. Но с ним я могу не сдерживаться – отвечая тем же.  
Он сначала положит ладонь чуть ниже резинки пижамных штанов, сминая мой член через ткань, а я буду молча выгибаться, подставляясь под жесткие ласки. Почти абсолютная тишина, лишь шорохи одежды да торопливые выдохи наполнят комнату. Спок расстегнет ширинку форменных брюк, я стяну мешающиеся штаны и развернусь спиной, широко расставив ноги, прогибаясь в пояснице, опираясь согнутой в локте рукой о шкаф. Он не вспомнит о подготовке, я не буду думать о завтрашнем дне. Его горячие ладони на моих бедрах оставят синяки, которые потом нальются отчетливой зеленью, оставаясь воспоминаниями об этой гулкой ночи. Спок, помогая себе руками, вставит член, сначала лишь головку, а потом сильно толкнется внутрь, въезжая почти до середины. Прелесть секса с инопланетным существом в разнице физиологии, поры вулканской кожи выделяют естественную смазку, мне будет не больно, не больно, не больно, и именно об этом я буду думать, подмахивая его мерным толчкам. Сначала оргазм накроет меня жаркой волной и семя, мутно-белое, каплями брызнет на живот, дверцу шкафа, пол. Спок кончит в меня минутой позже, скажет что-то на своем языке, и в смысл сказанного у меня не будет сил вникнуть.  
Я готов к этому, я киваю и вдыхаю знакомый аромат, а он делает еще шаг, прижимая меня к шкафу. И нам обоим больше нет дела до одинокой фигурки белого офицера, лежащей на краю стола.


End file.
